


let them eat cake

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, Future Fic, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s time for Kame to join the club.





	let them eat cake

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for je-ficgames 2012 (team future: "i love you like a fat kid loves cake").

It’s the middle of winter, and it’s been a long day, and Kame is _not_ expecting company when he unlocks his door. Nor is he expecting said company to be wielding a cake that is far too big for their combined efforts to annihilate.

He’d nearly forgotten that today was his birthday. The big one, the one where everything was over; Kame had hit thirty. To be fair, so had the rest of his bandmates. He’d gleefully joked and called them old at the time, and now it’s his turn.

“Happy Dirty Thirty!” Taguchi exclaims first, sticking a child’s party hat onto Kame’s head because he never aged mentally past fifteen, and Kame just rolls his eyes.

“Guys, you really didn’t have to—” he starts.

“Yes, we did,” Nakamaru interrupts. “Don’t argue.”

Kame smiles at lack of patience their oldest has acquired in recent years. “Seriously, I—”

“Shut up and eat the goddamn cake,” Ueda cuts him off; speaking of patience, this one has none. “I fought traffic in Costco’s parking lot for that.”

“It’s _buttercream_ ,” Koki adds, staring at the box like it’s a mirage. If this were an anime, he would probably have hearts in his eyes. “Come on, Kazu, cut the damn thing so I can have some.”

“You can have my piece, too,” Kame offers, reaching for the big knife and cutting perfect, equal squares. “I can’t eat stuff like this anymore. It goes straight to my ass.”

“Nobody is complaining about that,” Taguchi comments, giving the aforementioned body part a swift smack and Kame frowns as he cuts a line off center.

At least they hadn’t covered the cake in candles, he thinks. They’d very nearly set Nakamaru’s cake on fire when it had been his turn to join the thirty club; that had also been the end of allowing Taguchi to be in charge of anything remotely fire-related.

Once Kame finishes portioning out the cake, cutting his own piece in half to give to Koki as promised, the rest of them sing “Happy Birthday” as loud and as off-key as they possibly can. He isn’t surprised when Taguchi adds something about zoos in, nor the way the other three cuff him for it; they’re still smirking more menacingly than a birthday calls for, but that’s just the way they’ve always been.

Everyone is quiet, intent upon devouring cake. It _is_ delicious, and Kame really does wish his metabolism was the same as it had been when he was seventeen. He looks longingly at the cake, really wanting another piece when something white and creamy barrels towards his face. Closing his eyes just in time, he feels the cake smoosh against his cheek and directs a closed-lidded glare toward the chorus of laughter.

Then there’s a hot tongue on his face, lapping up the cake and icing before making its way into his mouth, and tasting it on Taguchi’s tongue is almost as good as eating it himself. He melts into the kiss, enjoying the familiarity and welcome distraction it provides.

“So,” Ueda says conversationally when Taguchi pulls away and licks at a spot of cake he’d missed, “did you get everything done that you wanted to get done by the time you turned 30?”

“Not at all,” Kame replies with a bit of a bitter laugh. “I mean, career-wise I have, but not in my personal life.”

“Yeah, I expected to be married with children at thirty,” Nakamaru says. “Guess we’re aiming for forty now.”

“We’ll just marry younger women,” Koki suggests. “We’re famous, we can do that.”

Both Taguchi and Nakamaru smack him in the head, and Kame feels better.

“I guess I can wait,” Kame says. “Working with you guys is like a marriage anyway, at least without the benefits.”

Four sets of eyes stare at him.

“What?” Kame asks.

“Hey, Kazu,” Koki begins casually, and Kame’s immediately suspicious. “Have you ever had group sex?”

Kame’s no longer eating, but he chokes anyway. “What? No.”

“Seriously?” Taguchi exclaims. “That’s unheard of. Every man should do that before he turns thirty.”

Cowering under the Denden attack, Kame looks helplessly towards Nakamaru, who shrugs and adds, “Even _I’ve_ done it, Kazuya.”

“Besides, it will help you burn off all of those cake calories,” Ueda adds.

Really, that’s what helps lessen his shock. It doesn’t sound like a terrible way to work off all of the cake he’d eaten, and it had been a while. The way they all grin makes it clear that they’d probably had an idea of Kame’s lack of bedroom action.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” Taguchi stage-whispers to Koki. Kame can’t help but laugh along with everyone else when Koki punches him in the arm.

“Who’s got what?” Kame asks, knowing he hasn’t got anywhere near enough lube for the activities that T-TUN had planned for him.

“Let’s just say the cake wasn’t the only thing I bought at Costco,” Ueda says, and Kame finds himself picked up right out of his chair and flung over someone’s shoulder.

“Man, you aren’t kidding about putting on a few,” Taguchi says, and Kame punches him right in the ass. He’s upside-down for long enough that the blood rushes to his brain, and by the time he’s laid down onto his own bed, he’s sufficiently disoriented.

“Yuichi, you do the honors,” Ueda directs, and Kame can barely get himself together before Nakamaru’s pouncing on him, fusing their mouths together and blowing what little of Kame’s mind he has left.

Hands are all over him and Kame doesn’t bother to figure out whose are whose, though he bets it’s Koki who flings off his pants because that one doesn’t waste any time. Taguchi is much more teasing, probably the one trailing fingers up his sides and making him shiver, and Nakamaru’s sensual touch is heightened by their deepening kiss. As for Ueda, he’s not even on the bed yet, but that’s to be expected—for as much patience as he doesn’t usually have with them, he sure makes up for it behind closed doors.

Kame feels the bed dip even more, and calloused fingers that have to be Ueda’s pull his shirt away. He should feel colder, but he isn’t, not with the way Nakamaru is pressing their bodies together; there’s no way he can be cold with the way Taguchi and Koki run hands along his sides.

Nakamaru’s jeans are rough against his bare skin, and Kame arches against him. A ring scratches along his hip, and Kame guesses that Koki is helping Nakamaru get undressed. Another hand strokes him, not  
enough to give him the friction he really wants, and Kame can’t bite back a frustrated moan.

Ueda speaks from somewhere to his side. “You heard the man, Taguchi. Get Kame ready for Yuichi.”

His words are answered by a chorus of groans, and the hand around his cock disappears for a moment. The touch returns, slick and a little cool, trailing along his thighs. Kame spreads them easily, gasping when his cock bumps against Nakamaru when the fingers bypass touching him there in favor of teasing along his crease.

“Hurry up,” Kame growls, arching against Nakamaru and attempting to press back onto the fingers that aren’t doing _anything_.

“Patience, young turtle,” Taguchi says in that smug voice of his, then chuckles before Kame’s eyes have fully rolled. “Not so young anymore, though.”

Kame’s about to give him a piece of his mind, but then Taguchi’s fingers are moving and _damn_ they’re long, easily sliding into him and opening him easier than he should be able to. Koki’s mouth on his chest helps, flicking his tongue piercing he’d got redone last year along Kame’s nipples while he rolls a condom onto Nakamaru and strokes the lube onto him a little more than is necessary.

“I can’t wait,” Koki says into Kame’s skin, and Kame thinks it’s Ueda who audibly sighs. “Come on, please?”

“Insatiable,” Ueda grumbles, and a few seconds later Koki’s making dubious noises that turn Kame on even more.

From what Kame can see, Ueda is doing something behind Koki. He can’t focus on that for long, not when Nakamaru puts a firm hand on his chin and makes him keep his attention on the man above him. As well as losing his patience over the years, Nakamaru had lost most of his tendency to beat around the bush.

“Eyes here, Kazuya,” Nakamaru says, waiting until he nods before letting go of his face. Kame really does want to toss his head to the side, see what Koki and Ueda are doing, what Taguchi is doing to him with his hands that feels so good. He doesn’t get any of that though; what he gets instead is being filled by Nakamaru.

It’s still a little rough, but the good kind as Nakamaru eases into him. He goes slowly, taking his time as he holds Kame wide open with the assistance of Ueda. Kame throws his head back and moans, so overcome by Nakamaru all over him with side helpings of Koki and Taguchi that he can’t do anything but arch into it. He can tell the exact second Ueda pushes into Koki because Koki makes a choked noise, taking advantage of Nakamaru’s brief abandon of Kame’s mouth to get situated.

Koki’s kiss is more air than tongue, but it just seems to take Kame even higher as Kame pushes back against Nakamaru’s deep thrusting. It’s short-lived though, as Koki is forcefully pulled away by his hair and relocated, his mouth much lower than before, and the barbell in his tongue feels much better on the head of Kame’s cock.

“Don’t let him come,” Ueda warns crisply, though his own voice is a bit wavering as he drapes himself behind Koki. His head is close enough for Kame to touch his hair, feeling the short black strands that Kame’s not used to seeing at this length again after he’d grown it out for the past couple years.

Kame is almost overwhelmed, especially when the mattress shifts again, closer to his head this time. He glances to the side, just long enough to see Taguchi grinning down at him as he palms his cock. “Go on,” Nakamaru says between thrusts, and Kame takes that as the go-ahead to turn his attention to Taguchi.

He’s gentle as he slips into Kame’s open mouth, a complete contrast from Nakamaru, and Kame sucks shallowly at the head. It’s nearly too hard to concentrate on the task; Koki’s sucking Kame off like his life depends on it, moaning with every one of Ueda’s rough thrusts. He feels like he could come, but as soon as his muscles begin to tighten around Nakamaru, Koki wraps a hand around the base of his cock.

Kame groans in frustration, and without warning Taguchi slips out of his mouth. He barely has time to shut his eyes when he realizes what Taguchi means to do, but he manages. Taguchi’s release is warm across his cheeks, and Kame thinks that any other time he’d be upset at such an outcome.

“Mm, gorgeous,” Nakamaru breathes, rocking harder into him, and Kame can’t bring himself to be bothered by it anymore.

“Up, Koki,” Ueda says, a smooth order that has both Kame and Koki whining as Nakamaru doesn’t give them much of a choice by yanking Koki up by his hair. Ueda shifts them closer to Kame’s face, and Kame knows it’s going to happen again before Ueda even pulls Koki back to his chest and takes Koki’s cock in hand, aiming.

Koki’s moan is sweet to Kame’s ears as another burst of warmth stripes his face, this time on the other cheek. At least he’s symmetrical, he reasons as Nakamaru leans down to fuse their mouths together, taking both of Kame’s legs in his hands as he thrusts deep inside him. His tongue swirls around Kame’s and doesn’t stop there, leaving Kame’s mouth to clean off his face and Kame runs a shaky hand through Nakamaru’s hair at the gesture.

“Your turn,” Kame whispers, and Nakamaru groans low in his throat as he pounds into Kame a few more times before falling still, pulsing inside Kame’s body that squeezes him back.

Ueda groans softly and stills behind Koki, allowing him to lean over Kame once again. Nakamaru stays buried inside Kame for a few moments, simply watching as Koki makes every effort to devour Kame. Too soon, Nakamaru slips out of him, and he disposes of the condom quickly so he can direct Koki’s endeavors.

“Kazu,” Koki nearly purrs, “how do you want to finish?”

Kame groans, and considers his options as best he can. It’s hard to think after being so thoroughly fucked. Finally he decides, voice steadier than he feels. “Your mouth.”

Koki nods in acknowledgement, then drags his tongue down Kame’s chest, all the way to his cock. Nakamaru’s fingers firmly grip Koki’s hair, pushing him down onto Kame’s length and Kame arches on the bed between Ueda and Taguchi, both of whom are curled up on either side of him. Taguchi messes with Kame’s ear while Ueda gives him a teasing kiss, swallowing Kame’s moans that escalate with each bob of Koki’s head.

“Let go, birthday boy,” Taguchi whispers, and Kame does exactly that, shuddering out his orgasm and feeling Koki suck it down, his tongue lingering a little too long on his tip.

It should really be awkward, but Kame’s too exhausted for any shame and just flops onto his back, looking at the other heaving, sweating bodies littering his bed. “I hope you don’t think this got you out of buying me presents.”

Only Koki looks sheepish, and Taguchi laughs as he licks another stray drop on Kame’s face that Nakamaru had missed.

“You guys,” Nakamaru says as he lounges halfway on Taguchi and Kame. “We’re officially old.”

Ueda reaches up to give him a halfhearted swat to the head. “ _You’re_ old.”

“Is there still cake?” Koki wants to know.

“I can’t have anymore,” Kame whines as he pats his belly.

“Shut up,” the other four say in unison, and Ueda adds, “we still love you even if we have to roll you onto the stage.”

Kame gives him a devastated look, but Taguchi distracts them all by stretching loudly and grinning. “Well, that was a pretty good birthday _blow_ out, wasn’t it?”

That is followed by a series of groans, Kame included, though he hopes they’ll all still be together to celebrate his fortieth birthday. With cake. Definitely cake.


End file.
